


He's... Different

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Choking, F/M, Gun Kink, Knifeplay, Spanking, aesthetic, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: When Sam comes back from hell he’s not like he used to be. He’s rougher more forceful. One day Sam decides to try something completely different from what you’re used to. You’re pretty sure everything he’s doing should feel wrong but it doesn’t. The fact that Sam could keep going and possibly hurt you if he wanted to makes your pussy even more damp than you thought was possible.





	He's... Different




End file.
